


Dark Honey

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: College AU. Ichigo is elated when the local jock, Grimmjow, asks him out and they fall into a long-term relationship. However, his friends are a constant sore spot. Then, one day, things change and Ichigo has to keep a horrible secret from his boyfriend, one that could tear them apart.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Zommari Rureaux, Nnoitra Gilga/Kurosaki Ichigo, Szayel Aporro Granz/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 52
Kudos: 59





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another new one. This one will be slow to update but there will be a light at the end.

* * *

“Is he bi or not?” Ichigo Kurosaki asked nervously of his best friend, Uryū Ishida.

Ichigo had a crush. A big one. His name was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and he was a popular football player for Las Noches University’s team. Right then, they were in the stands watching the Pumas practice before Friday night’s game against their Rival, the Seireitei University Spirits. Grimmjow was number six, and he was the captain of the team. Uryū’s mission had been to get close to his stepsister in their biology class and find out if he was bi or straight. Ichigo knew he’d dated girls before, but he’d never seen him date a guy. But he swore he’d flirted with him at a party the week before.

“What am I supposed to ask, ‘hey is your brother into dudes too’?” Uryū sighed. “I haven’t gotten to know her that well yet, you know.”

Ichigo’s shoulders slumped. “I need to know for sure. I mean, I _think_ he flirted with me, but I was so surprised I don’t know!”

He was so into the conversation with Uryū, he hadn’t noticed that the guys had left the field. He also looked up sharply when someone dropped a hand on his shoulder, surprising him. He hadn’t even heard anyone coming up behind him.

“Ah!” he said, turning around.

He stopped, standing still completely because it was Grimmjow. “There you are, been looking around for ya,” he said casually.

Ichigo swallowed noisily, wondering how much he had heard. “Uh, oh, hi, uh, Grimmjow, um…good practice!”

Grimmjow was sweaty and still wearing his football jersey, so he obviously had seen him in the stands and came up to see him. Was he right and he’d actually flirted with him? He could barely breathe because he was so nervous.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow said, nodding. “Look, I wanted to see if you wanted to go out after the game Friday night. I mean, if you’re coming to it and all,” Grimmjow shrugged and looked away as if it didn’t matter.

Ichigo blinked rapidly, not sure what to do. Uryū elbowed him in the side and gave him a stern look and nodded. “Oh, uh yeah! I’ll be there! Of course, I will. And yeah, I’ll go with you afterward. W-what do you want to do?”

Grimmjow nodded. “There’s a place nearby we go and get drinks at after a win. I know I’m assumin’ things, but I think we’ll win it. You are old enough to drink, right?”

“Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m twenty-one. Just barely, but yeah.”

“Alright, meet me at the entrance to the stadium about fifteen minutes after we win, alright?” Grimmjow nodded and turned to head back out of the stadium.

Ichigo held his breath as he went and then turned to Uryū with a big grin. “Oh my God, did that just happen?” he asked.

“It did!” Uryū said, smiling. “You got your answer without my help!”

Friday night, Ichigo stood in front of the full-length mirror in his room. He shared an apartment with Uryū because his dad hadn’t been able to accept the fact he was gay. He didn’t even get to the fact he was also bigender, the gay part was enough to put his father at odds with him. He hadn’t been outwardly against it, but he certainly didn’t support it. It was alright, though. He had Uryū, and a handful of other good friends that didn’t care what his sexuality and gender were.

Right now, he was trying to decide what to wear. He played with his hair which fell around his face and onto his shoulders. He put it down, then pulled it back in a messy bun. He thought that looked good. He then slipped on a tight t-shirt with a skull on the front of it and into a pair of skinny jeans that didn’t leave much to the imagination. He had a set of chunky heels that he loved to wear, and the height boost was good since Grimmjow was a little taller than him.

“Ichigo, you’re going to be late! You’re pretty enough, come on!” Uryū called from the living room.

“Alright, alright, coming,” he said, grabbing a leather jacket and rushing out of the room.

They sat as close to the front as they could get and watched as the Pumas absolutely trounced the spirits. Ichigo felt a little bad, because his friend Renji was on the other team. He saw his red hair as easily as he saw Grimmjow’s blue. The score was 42-6. Overall, they had a great night, and Ichigo was sure they would be wanting to celebrate their win late into the night.

“Will you wait for him with me? Just in case this is all some sort of prank,” Ichigo said, looking at Uryū seriously. He was still unsure if it was some prank.

“I don’t think it is, but sure,” Uryū said as they headed toward the entrance.

They waited about twenty minutes before Ichigo saw the team coming out of the locker area and headed toward the entrance. He saw Grimmjow in the front, talking to one of the other team members, the unusually tall Nnoitra Gilga. Ichigo supposed this would determine if it was a prank or not. He watched as they came closer and grabbed Uryū’s hand in his nervousness. Uryū squeezed it back as Grimmjow broke off and came toward them.

“Hey, you came,” Grimmjow said, smirking at him.

“Yeah, so did you,” he said, letting go of Uryū’s hand.

“You good driving with me?” Grimmjow said, glancing at Uryū.

Uryū nodded to Ichigo and Ichigo looked at Grimmjow again. “Yeah, I’m good with that.”

“See you later, Ichigo. Don’t get drunk, okay?” Uryū said. “I don’t need you throwing up on the carpet.”

Ichigo waved at him as he left out toward his car, leaving Ichigo with Grimmjow. Grimmjow nodded toward the gate. “Let’s go.”

They spent the night at a local bar and grill. Ichigo drank a few and so did Grimmjow, and when no one was looking, they were kissing each other in the back booth. It didn’t seem to take much to spark their attraction to each other, and by the time everyone was leaving, Grimmjow was nibbling on his neck asking him to spend the night with him. Ichigo, though he was a little nervous again, agreed, being led out of the bar by the hand toward his car.

As soon as they were in the house, clothes were flying and Ichigo couldn’t get enough of Grimmjow’s mouth. His legs hit something soft and he realized they were on the sofa. He gasped as Grimmjow went down on his throat again, kissing and sucking on him.

“W-wait, don’t we need—” Ichigo started.

Grimmjow stood up and dug in his pocket for a second and pulled out a condom and a lube packet. “Already got it.”

Ichigo was a little surprised. “You planned for this?”

“Well, wanted to be ready just in case, ya know,” he said, unbuttoning his pants and pulling himself free of his jeans.

Ichigo’s eyes went wide because he was big. Bigger than he expected from what he normally looked like in his pants.

“Yeah, they say I’m a grower, not a show-er,” he grinned and ripped open the condom packet and slipped it onto his cock.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded, wondering how much this was going to hurt. “I’ve never done this.”

“It’s okay, I know what I’m doing,” Grimmjow winked and leaned over him began to kiss his bare shoulders.

Moments later, Grimmjow was lubed and pressing against him as Ichigo looped his arms around Grimmjow’s neck and Grimmjow held his legs up and back. Luckily, Ichigo was flexible and that didn’t really bother him. Then, he pressed forward, sliding into him slowly. It hurt more than Ichigo wanted, but he didn’t stop him, he just breathed through it. It seemed forever but finally, Grimmjow was all the way in and stopped, adjusting his arms under Ichigo’s legs, then pulling back only to slam forward with more force this time.

“Ah, ah!” Ichigo gasped, throwing his head back. “Ah, that… Oh!”

“You okay, babe?” Grimmjow asked, sliding back again.

“Yeah, yeah, just feels a little weird. Kinda burns a little,” Ichigo admitted, tears in his eyes already, though from the discomfort or the emotion, he wasn’t sure.

“It’ll feel good, just let me get the right angle,” Grimmjow said, thrusting forward again.

This time, he brushed something inside that sent a pleasant thrill through him and he gasped and grabbed onto Grimmjow harder.

“There,” Grimmjow muttered and angled for the same spot again.

“I can’t hold on much longer!” Ichigo announced.

“It’s okay, come when you can, trust me, I’m going to go just as soon as you do,” Grimmjow told him, thrusting harder and faster.

He reached between them to stroke Ichigo a few times, and then he was coming. Grimmjow grunted, slamming into him hard a few more times before he released.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Grimmjow whispered. “I’m not done yet.”

They spent the next few hours in Grimmjow’s bed. Ichigo found he had a whole box of condoms in his drawer and a bottle of strawberry flavored lube. Ichigo found he was quite receptive to being pleasured and found out some of the things that Grimmjow liked and they fell into a deep sleep in each other’s arms when they’d gone a few more rounds. Neither one of them really thought of the consequences of that night, but the future would hold some trying days for both of them.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“You slept with him?” Uryū gasped. “On the first date?”

Ichigo blushed and nodded over the coffee he was drinking. “More than once.”

Uryū drank his own coffee slowly. “Okay, so are you two a thing, or was it just sex?”

Ichigo covered his face with both hands. “I have no idea. When we woke up, we had sex again, and then he brought me here like I asked him.”

“Well, you should at least know—” Uryū started but Ichigo’s phone went off in his pocket.

Ichigo scrambled and got it out. “Yeah?” he answered.

“Yo, babe. Didn’t ask when you were available next time,” Grimmjow said.

Ichigo looked over at Uryū and smiled. “Oh, um, well, anytime I’m not in class, really.”

“Well, how about we meet tonight at the same bar. We’ll be alone this time, no football group,” he said.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Ichigo said. “Ah… I was wondering. Are we a couple or is this just a casual sorta thing?”

“I don’t sleep with just anyone. I kinda hoped it would be a long-term thing, but if you don’t want that—” Grimmjow started.

“No!” Ichigo snapped. “No, long-term is good for me.”

Grimmjow chuckled. “Alright, yeah, so see you then, babe.”

“See you too,” Ichigo said and hung up.

Uryū sighed. “Well, there’s your answer.”

For the next seven months, they dated each other. During that time, they had their ups and downs, mostly because of Grimmjow’s jealous streak, but overall, they had a good relationship. Perhaps the hardest thing Ichigo had to put up with was the other football players.

“Yo, bottom bitch,” Nnoitra greeted him with for the umpteenth time.

“Hi, Nnoi,” he sighed as he walked past him to where Grimmjow stood against the wall outside the classroom he had next.

Zommari bumped into him, bouncing him into the wall a little.

“Ow, Zom,” Ichigo muttered, rubbing his arm. “You’re gonna bruise me again.”

“Not my fault you’re so peach skinned,” Zommari snorted.

Ichigo sighed. He’d brought it up to Grimmjow before, the way they always talked to him, and pushed him around. Grimmjow assured him they liked him, that was why they gave him a hard time. Still, it bothered Ichigo a lot because they were _always_ around at least one of them. Nnoitra, Zommari, Szayel, Aaroniero, and Ulquiorra. One of them at least was with Grimmjow, and all of theme except Ulquiorra would make lewd comments to him about being Grimmjow’s “bitch” or something like that. Ichigo thought Ulquiorra just didn’t talk much and that was the only reason.

Then, everything changed.

Ichigo was supposed to meet Grimmjow outside the locker room one afternoon. As he waited, he felt a great foreboding and he didn’t know why.

“Ichigo.” 

He turned to see Gin Ichimaru, the assistant coach, standing there.

“Oh, hey, Gin,” he said. “I was just waiting on Grimmjow.”

“Yeah, he’s in the locker room. He wanted you to come on in and wait inside,” he said, a creepy smile across his face.

Ichigo blinked. “Um, that’s okay, I can wait here,” he said.

“No, come on, he wants you to come inside,” Gin said, reaching out and grabbing him by the arm and pulling him toward the room.

Ichigo didn’t know what to do, honestly. He let Gin lead him into the locker room. He went in, and once inside, he realized, the other guys were there, but he didn’t see Grimmjow. He swallowed and turned around to find Gin standing between him and the door. He turned the lock on it.

“Um, what’s going on?” Ichigo asked, turning back around.

Nnoitra came up behind him and put both hands on his shoulders. “Obviously, you’re such a fine piece of ass that Grimmjow stays with you. So, we decided to find out for ourselves.”

“What do you mean?” Ichigo said, turning around. “Wait, no, this isn’t happening,” he said, trying to pull away from him. Instead, he backed right into Ulquiorra.

The shorter man just fixed him with a stare but didn’t move. Zommari was sitting on the bench with Szayel beside him, and Aaroniero was standing beside them. Ichigo’s mouth went dry. There was no way out, not with Gin blocking the door. It was locked, so no one would come in from the outside.

“Now, you scream, and I promise, there won’t be enough left for Grimmjow to pick up again, got it?” Nnoitra said, leaning down to his face.

“Please, don’t do this. I don’t want this. I just want to see Grimmjow!” he was frantic by this point.

“Grab him and strip him,” Nnoitra said, stepping back.

Ulquiorra grabbed hold of him and Gin pulled his shirt over his head. He tried to push their hands away, but soon between them, they’d stripped him of his clothes, and he was naked in the middle of the room.

“He doesn’t look like much,” Aaroniero said. “You go first, Nnoi. It was your idea.”

“Aw, thanks, buddy,” Nnoitra said, stepping forward and shoving Ichigo to the ground.

Ichigo wasn’t going to take this without a fight, though, and fought him. Nnoitra got annoyed and slapped him across the face, shocking him into stillness long enough for him to slide between his legs and grip his hips. Ichigo still wouldn’t stop moving though, so Nnoitra growled.

“Hold his ass down.”

Aaroniero got down on the floor and grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head. Ichigo could barely breathe as he looked around desperately for anyone to help him, but instead he found no one that would do such a thing. Nnoitra rammed into him, making him yelp in pain from the raw entry.

“For being fucked so thoroughly by Grimmjow, he’s tight. I knew he must have had a great ass to keep Grimm’s attention,” Nnoitra said as he thrust into him hard and fast. He wasn’t as big around as Grimmjow, Ichigo could tell, and for that he was glad, but he was deeper.

“Hurry up and bust yer nut,” Aaroniero said. “I’m hard as fuck here.”

“Gimme a minute, bastard,” Nnoitra said, taking his time it seemed. Finally, he thrust deeply and released into him.

Ichigo was still struggling with them, even as Ulquiorra took hold of his hands and Aaroniero took Nnoitra’s place. Then, he was flipped suddenly by Zommari to his belly.

“Put his mouth to work, too,” he said.

Aaroniero pulled his hips up until he was on his knees and slammed into him from behind. Ichigo tried to get away but Zommari grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. He panted as Ulquiorra pulled himself free of his pants and then Zommari was shoving him down on Ulquiorra’s cock. Ichigo choked on it but he couldn’t do much in the position he was in. He was barely able to keep his body up with his hands.

“There’s a good bitch, fucking suck that cock,” Nnoitra said from beside them. “What a good picture.”

Ichigo cut his eyes over and saw that Nnoitra had his cell phone out taking pictures with it. He was horrified and didn’t know what to do, but he couldn’t do anything.

“Hurry up, you’re limited on time,” Gin said from his position by the door. “Get done quickly.”

“Alright, alright,” Aaroniero said and before long, he finished, only to be replaced by Szayel.

Ulquiorra came down his throat, causing him to sputter and cough, then Zommari grabbed him by the head and slammed his cock into his mouth, filling up his throat and cutting off his air. He couldn’t breathe and for a little bit, that’s all he could concentrate on, but then he was slamming back and forth into his mouth so hard and fast he couldn’t catch any breath. He was getting dizzy by the time he finally felt him throbbing and coming deep in his throat. He also felt Szayel finish from behind and then they both pulled out of him. He collapsed on the floor, panting.

“Alright, get him cleaned up. No one can find this,” Gin said, staring at his watch.

Ichigo was numb as Nnoitra dragged him into the showers and turned the cold water on. He yelled out and flailed a little but he just held him down and washed him in the cold spray.

“How’s it feel to be a used little whore?” Nnoitra asked as he held the spray on his chest, cleaning him off as he talked.

“Please, don’t do this,” he whispered, but he didn’t know why. It was too late to plead with them.

“No, now listen, you’re not going to tell anyone about this. Want to know why? I took pictures. And I’ll show them to Grimmjow. And then what would he think? And what would happen to him if it got out his boyfriend was participating in little gang bangs with other members of the football team, hum? That wouldn’t look very good for him. And as you can see, no one is safe to tell,” he said, gesturing to Gin near the door. “And when we want to fuck you again, you’re going to do it, understand? Or else.”

Ichigo nodded as a towel was dropped on him and someone else dropped his clothes beside him. “Get dressed,” Zommari said.

Ichigo slowly toweled off and then put on his clothes while they watched him. When he was done, they all turned and left, leaving him there. He swallowed and had no idea what he was supposed to do.

“Ichigo?” he heard. He looked at the door to see Grimmjow. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere, what are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” he said softly, swallowing because his throat hurt really badly, and so did the rest of him.

“Well, come on, let’s get out of here. My sister’s making dinner,” he said, gesturing for Ichigo to come with him.

Ichigo nodded, flinching a bit as he put his arm around him. Somehow, he had to make this okay. But Grimmjow could never find out what just happened. He could never know.


	2. Humiliation

Isshin stared at his daughter for a full minute before he could speak.

“You’re a what?”

“A lesbian. You know. I dig other girls. Not interested in boys at all. I just thought you should know. I have a girlfriend, too. Her name’s Lilynette.”

He looked over at Yuzu. She didn’t look surprised at all, so Isshin had to guess she already knew about things. He opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn’t say anything. What was he going to say? After what happened with Ichigo, what was he supposed to do now? Alienate another one of his kids, perhaps both?

“I don’t expect you to do anything, Pop. I just wanted you to know since Lilynette is going to be around a lot from now on and we’re not going to hide our relationship. Her brother is cool with it,” Karin said.

“You can’t date, you’re too young!” Isshin tried.

Karin narrowed her eyes at him. “Yuzu is dating Jinta and you don’t have a problem with that. So, you have a problem with me being a lesbian.”

“No! I just…” How was he going to explain this? After what he told Ichigo five years ago?

“Wait. Are you homophobic?” Karin glared at him harshly. “Is that the problem here? Because I’ll gladly leave and go stay with Lilynette if you’ve got a problem with it.”

“No, I can’t lose you, too!” he gasped out without thinking.

“You can’t lose me, too? Is this what happened to Ichigo? Is this why you won’t talk about him except as a kid? He’s gay, isn’t he? That’s why he went to live with Uryū, and you let him!” Karin looked a bit shocked as she had just figured it out.

“Is that true, Dad?” Yuzu said, eyes starting to get dewy.

“Things were different then; I was different then. I couldn’t accept it, and I told him that. I-I didn’t mean for him to leave, but we argued, and he said he wouldn’t live where he wasn’t accepted so he was going to leave. I just didn’t know what to do, and then he was gone,” Isshin admitted.

Karin just stared at him, and it was Yuzu that spoke up. “How could you? How could you abandon him like that over something that didn’t affect you whatsoever? How was he being gay going to matter to you? So, he would have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. Big deal. Why couldn’t you just accept him for he was and not push him away? It’s been five years, without you even thinking about contacting him, and now when Karin tells you that she’s a lesbian, you finally tell us what happened?”

Isshin looked between his two girls and knew he’d been wrong. It had taken Karin telling him this for him to see how wrong he was. He’d pushed one child away for reasons that really wouldn’t make a difference in anything that mattered, and now he was going to lose both his girls if he didn’t do something about it.

“I just—”

“No, you don’t get to give me an excuse. You’re going to fix this, or Karin and I are both leaving this house.” Yuzu stood up and grabbed Karin by the hand, pulling her along with her out of the dining room.

Isshin sat there alone and knew what he had to do. He just didn’t know how to do it. He had no idea where Ichigo was or how to contact him. Until he did, his relationship with his daughters was going to be rocky at best. Maybe Uryū’s father?

He took out his phone and scrolled to find Ryūken Ishida. He let his finger hover over the button for a moment before he pressed call. He hoped he hadn’t changed his number in the last five years. It rang a few times, then he was about to hang up when a voice answered.

“Yes?”

“Uh, hi, Ryūken. It’s Isshin Kurosaki.”

There was a silence and then he spoke again. “What do you want?”

“I’m trying to find Ichigo, and you’re the only person I know who might be able to put him in contact with me,” he said, voice soft.

Another silence. “Why should I do something like that? You kicked him out when he was a teenager and let him live with me.”

“I never really kicked him out, he left on his own, but that doesn’t matter. I’m trying to make amends, if that makes sense, and—”

“What’s happened to change things so suddenly? Are you dying?” Ryūken, as always, was blunt.

“Uh, no. Karin told me today she’s a lesbian. It came out what happened with Ichigo, and I’ve realized that what happened between us needs to be fixed.”

“So, your daughters are threatening to leave you now, so you want to fix things with your son,” Ryūken said with a less than impressed sound to his voice.

Isshin sighed. “I know. My hand was forced, but over the years I have changed. I want to make things right with him, and I want him back in my life. I’ve realized how empty things are without him.”

Another silence ensued. “I can give you Uryū’s number, and you can go from there. I don’t have Ichigo’s on hand. I wouldn’t count on a warm reception from my son.”

Isshin swallowed. “I know. I will do what I can.”

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Luckily, Grimmjow was too tired to want to sleep together that night. That was good because none of them had used condoms. He just hoped none of them had anything to pass on to Grimmjow because he couldn’t put off having sex with him forever. That night, at Grimmjow’s apartment, he got in the shower and nearly scrubbed himself raw, spending time cleaning himself as much as he could. Grimmjow had already gone to sleep and he’d gotten up to use the shower. He found himself sobbing into the spray, not knowing what to do anymore, and how he was going to hide this from Grimmjow.

He got out and got back into the bed with him. He thought he loved Grimmjow, though he hadn’t told him yet. And he wanted to make their relationship last as long as possible. But what would he do when he found out what happened? He didn’t know how long he could hide it, especially since Nnoitra had said they weren’t done with him.

The next morning, they got up and Grimmjow was in the mood already. Ichigo thought it should be fine, after all he’d cleaned himself as good as possible the night before. But he couldn’t help being a bit reluctant.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Grimmjow asked, stroking his face gently.

“Just still tired,” he said, voice softer than normal as Grimmjow tried to stroke him into arousal.

Ichigo looked down and tried. “I just, I’m not feeling like it.”

Grimmjow sighed, looking down at him with a concerned face. “Are you sick?”

“No, here, you’re hard. I’ll give you a blow job,” he said, getting up in the bed.

He got down on his stomach and took him into his mouth, wincing because his throat was still hurting. He was glad it didn’t show in his voice, but he was surprised it didn’t after how rough they’d been. He tried to be present and not think of what the others had done to him, but he kept flashing to Zommari and Ulquiorra. He felt tears and hoped that Grimmjow thought it was just from doing him orally. Grimmjow came, though, and Ichigo swallowed, not hesitating because he knew that would clue Grimmjow into there being something more wrong and he was already suspicious.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Grimmjow asked as they had cereal in the kitchen.

Nel looked up, glancing between them. “Is something wrong this morning?”

Grimmjow lived in a small house with his stepsister Nel. Nel was older than him by a few years, and they’d spent most of their youth together. She was nice, and really liked Ichigo.

“He’s a little off,” Grimmjow said, looking over at him.

“I’m okay, just didn’t sleep well,” Ichigo said, trying to smile.

Grimmjow stared at him but then went back to chatting with Nel. Ichigo tried so hard not to give any impression something was wrong, but it was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Hiding this horrible secret was going to be hard. And then he had to worry about what would happen next. Tonight, it was Friday night, and the guys usually got together when they didn’t have games. He’d have to see them again for certain, both at school and at the later.

Surprisingly, the day went fine. He saw them and tried his best to act like nothing had happened. It was hard, but he managed. He didn’t have a choice. Then, he got a text message before his last class ended.

_Meet me by the locker room. Alone._

It wasn’t signed, and it was a number Ichigo didn’t have in his phone, so it must have been one of them. He left class early, saying he didn’t feel well, and made his way to the locker room. He found Nnoitra standing there with a bag. He grinned widely as he approached and held out the bag.

“Tomorrow night, you’re going to tell Grimmjow you’re busy. Then you’re going to show up at this address, wearing this outfit. Got it?” he said, handing him a paper with the bag.

Ichigo took both and nodded slowly. “Grimmjow brought me today. How do I explain the bag?”

“I don’t fucking know, and I don’t fucking care. Figure it out.”

He turned and left, leaving Ichigo standing there with no idea how to get this home without Grimmjow knowing. He swallowed hard and left, carrying the bag by the handles and went toward the parking lot to the car where he knew Grimmjow would be waiting.

“What’s the bag?” Grimmjow asked immediately, just like Ichigo knew he would.

“Oh, this? Um, it’s a surprise for you so I can’t tell you,” he said, feeling his face flush.

Grimmjow tilted his head to the side. “When do I find out?”

“Sunday? I promised Uryū I’d do something with him tomorrow night, so I’m gonna stay at my place if that’s okay.” He looked up and smiled. “And I really don’t feel that good today, so instead of going out with the guys, can you just take me home?”

“You need to go to urgent care?” Grimmjow asked, worry lining his face.

“Nah, just a little unwell. A little rest will take care of it,” he said with a slight smile.

“Alright, just as long as you don’t get worse, okay? Call me if you get sicker?”

“I will,” Ichigo nodded, getting in the car.

He got back to the apartment and fell into his bed. He fell into a restless sleep only to wake up when Uryū knocked on his door.

“Wha?” he asked, sitting up.

Uryū had a strange look on his face and was holding his phone.

“There’s a call for you.” Ichigo looked confused as he got up, reaching for Uryū’s phone.

“On your phone?” he asked.

Uryū sighed. “Ryūken didn’t have your number. It’s you father.”

Immediately, Ichigo’s stomach dropped. His father. If he was calling him, what happened? Did something happen to his sisters? To him? Why would he even be bothering to find him after their fight and when he left. He didn’t know what to do, but he took the phone.

“Hello?”

“Please don’t hang up. I promised Karin and Yuzu I would do my best to fix things between us. I miss you and want to try,” he said on the other end.

Ichigo swallowed, still hazy from sleep and not sure how to respond to that. “You want to fix things? After you flat out told me you couldn’t accept me?”

“I know. I was wrong. I know that now.”

“What happened? Because you just didn’t suddenly get in the mood to ‘fix’ things between us,” Ichigo said, meeting Uryū’s eyes.

There was a silence and he heard Isshin swallow. “Karin’s dating a nice young lady.”

“Oh, so when _she_ comes out to you, you rethink your bigoted view of the world? But not when I come out to you?” he said, annoyance creeping into his voice.

“Look, I know. It’s not that I haven’t thought about things over the last five years. I have. But I never had the courage to try and contact you. I thought you’d reject any overtures I made, and I don’t blame you for that. I deserve it.”

Ichigo was quiet a moment then felt tears in his eyes. “I want to believe you, Pop. I really do. I’ve missed you. I’ve missed Karin and Yuzu. You tore a hole in my heart when you let me walk out of that house.”

“I know what I did was wrong. And I know that Ryūken gave you acceptance where I refused, and I understand if you don’t want to be a part of the family anymore. But the girls have made me realize that I’ve made a terrible mistake by letting you go like I did. And I’m sorry. I’ve been a terrible father, and your mother would be disappointed in me.”

“Yeah, you don’t get to make it about you, so don’t start with the ‘I’m a terrible person’ bit. You know what you did was wrong then, and you did it anyway. You’re going to have to let me think about this. Uryū can give you my number, but I only want you to send me a text so I have your number. When, and if, I’m ready to talk more, I’ll contact you,” he said, and handed the phone back to Uryū with a nod.

Uryū took it back and then gave him Ichigo’s number, hanging up a second later. Uryū frowned. “Um, what’s in the bag?”

Ichigo turned and realized he left the bag by his bed. Immediately, he reddened and shook his head. “Something for Grimmjow.”

“I don’t want to know,” Uryū said. “Okay, I’ll let you get back to sleep. You don’t look so good,” he frowned. “Do you want to take your temp or something?”

“No, I’ll be fine, I just need to rest,” he said, sighing.

Uryū nodded, leaving him alone. Ichigo swallowed and put his head in his hand. As if he needed something else going on. He ran his hands through his hair which had come loose from the bun it was in while he was asleep. What was he supposed to do now? He opened the bag and looked inside. It was indeed a cheerleader uniform. No doubt, Gin had acquired it from the girls’ utility closet. He wondered if it would fit. He closed the bag and flopped back on the bed, mind shutting down because there was too much going on.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

The Lyft driver dropped him off outside the house at ten. He swallowed, wearing a set of sweats over the cheerleader outfit. It had been tight, but it fit well enough. He walked up the drive and knocked on the door. There was a moment he wondered if anyone was going to answer and then the door opened to reveal Nnoitra who grinned.

“There’s our bitch,” he said. “Come on, time to have some fun. You better be wearing the outfit.”

“I am,” he said. “Look, can’t we just forget this? I mean, haven’t you done enough?”

“We’re just getting started,” Nnoitra said, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him into the house.

Nnoitra dragged him into the living room where all the guys were gathered together. He swallowed hard and felt on the spot immediately because they were all looking at him.

“Well, take off the fucking sweats,” Szayel said, sipping from a red solo cup. “Let’s see.”

Ichigo nodded, slowly removing the sweatshirt and the sweatpants to reveal the scant uniform for the Las Noches Pumas cheerleaders. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood there for a minute.

“Take off the fuckin’ shorts, dumbass. They’re longer than the skirt.” Aaroniero said, shoving him from the side.

Ichigo swallowed again, bending down and removing the boxer briefs he was wearing. He was almost sure this was worse than being naked.

“Okay, that’s good, now, come over here and sit on my cock,” Nnoitra said, already free of his pants and sitting on the sofa between Ulquiorra and Zommari.

Ichigo hesitated and all it got him was shoved nearly to the floor. He stumbled and went over to Nnoitra. He grabbed him by the wrists and yanked him over to staddle his lap. Ichigo had done this for Grimmjow but doing it for someone else was so much worse, as was doing without lube. He hovered over him until Nnoitra was not having it and grabbed him by the hips and thrust upward into him. Ichigo grimaced and was sitting on his lap.

“Come on, bounce, bitch. Or are you that fucking stupid that you can’t even ride a fuckin’ cock right?” Nnoitra said, slapping him across the face.

Ichigo bit his lip and used his feet to ride as well as he could. He tried to imagine it was Grimmjow but the jeers and jests from the others didn’t help that illusion. He took longer like this, he thought. He almost wished they’d just do the work themselves, but it was obvious that wasn’t going to be how this time went. Nnoitra tightened his grip on him painfully and Ichigo was afraid he was going to have bruises on his legs and hips at this rate.

Finally, he released, and Ichigo could have cried because his legs were going numb. Then someone grabbed his hair and pulled him onto the floor. It was Szayel. “Come on, you little bitch, suck my dick. Zommari wants your ass this time.”

Ichigo was on his hands and knees again, and Szayel was pushing his cock down his throat. Ichigo couldn’t help but jerk because his throat was still sore from the last round of abuse it had taken. Then he felt someone, probably Zommari, flipping up the skirt and slamming into him from behind. He heard the sound of the shutter that Nnoitra’s phone made, and he felt tears stream down his face as his throat and ass were both assaulted without mercy. It was no wonder he found blood in his underwear that morning after this kind of treatment.

Szayel was coming, and soon, so was Zommari. Then Aaroniero was lifting him up by his hair. “Let’s see if he can take two at once.”

Ichigo’s eyes went wide. There was no way. That wasn’t possible! He shook his head and pleaded with them as he was dragged over to where Ulquiorra was sitting in the big chair.

“Up on him, slut,” Aaroniero said. “And face me.”

Ichigo did as he was told, climbing up on Ulquiorra’s lap and turning to face away from him toward the room. He slid easily inside him, which considering two of them had already come inside him, was sloppy. He winced as Aaroniero opened his legs wider and nodded.

“I think this hole can take more,” he said.

Ichigo shook his head as he watched in horror as Aaroniero lined up with Ulquiorra and began pushing into him.

“Please, that hurts a lot!” Ichigo gasped, feeling the hole stretch as he tried to force his cock in alongside Ulquiorra. “I don’t think you can do this!”

“Oh, shut up. The ass sluts in porno can do it, your used asshole can take it. We’ve fucked you enough, and Grimmjow’s big ass cock should have widened you significantly,” Aaroniero said, sliding harder forward until he had pushed himself inside too.

Ichigo couldn’t believe them as he felt like he was being torn open. It hurt and he knew it had to bleed because there was no way it wouldn’t stuffed so full like this.

“You know, this would have been easier with lube, as it is, he’s bloody,” Aaroniero said, pulling back and shoving forward again. “But it’s tight as fuck!”

“Heh, he don’t need lube. His hole is nothing but a come dump,” Nnoitra said. “Fucking him is easy and he’s good for nothing else. Hear that, bitch? That’s all Grimmjow wants you for anyway,” Nnoitra chuckled. “There’s nothing else at all you’re good for, but being a come slut.”

Ichigo was in too much pain at the moment to respond to his taunts, but what could he even say? Finally, Ulquiorra and Aaroniero thrust enough into him to both come, and he wondered if they were done.

They weren’t.

“Get over here and suck me off. Watching you be double stuffed got me hard again,” Nnoitra said as Ichigo tried to steady himself on his feet. He could feel the come running down the inside of his thighs already.

“A little ass to mouth action, eh, Nnoi?” Szayel laughed as Ichigo was shoved down on his cock again. He could hear them laughing again.

A couple hours later, he was stumbling out the door in the sweats again, shivering because his body felt like it had been through something horrible, and it had. He couldn’t even think about calling another Lyft. He instead figured he’d walk home even though it was late. He just hoped no one bothered him on the way.

He passed a 24-hour drug store and thought maybe he could buy something for bleeding just in case he was still having that problem the next day. He couldn’t imagine not having it after he did the first time, and they’d been even rougher this time. He hadn’t even had time to clean himself and he knew he had sticky come drying on his legs. But he couldn’t buy maxi pads around anyone else. He swallowed his pride and went into the store and bought a box of overnight maxi pads. The checkout girl probably thought he was buying them for his girlfriend or something. She had no idea what they were really for.

He made it home without seeing another soul and got into the apartment quietly without waking Uryū up. He got in the shower immediately and again, found himself sobbing into it as he did his best to clean up the blood and come. Somehow, the uniform had been missed, so he didn’t have to wash that.


	3. Revelations

Weeks passed, and Ichigo had no relief. Nnoitra and the others would text him to meet them in various places, and expect some sort of service out of him, whether it was sex or a blow job. Even Ulquiorra, as quiet as he was, had him meet him in a rarely used bathroom on campus. There were a couple group gatherings at Nnoitra and Szayel’s place again. Ichigo had to keep the uniform because they really liked him to wear it. He wore it for Grimmjow a few times, and Grimmjow had really liked it. Of course, he didn’t know how Ichigo had gotten it.

The only suspicion that Grimmjow seemed to have was making a comment now and then that it didn’t seem to take as much lube anymore when they were together. Ichigo would redden and not talk about it, but what could he say? His buddies had been double penetrating him for a couple weeks now, so of course it wasn’t as tight as it used to be?

To be honest, Grimmjow was all that he was hanging onto. There wasn’t much else he could do. When they slept together, he tried so hard to forget the others, but he couldn’t help but feel their hands on him. Every time Grimmjow touched him, he had to fight the urge to flinch away from him. As it was, no one else could touch him without him jumping in surprise. And the nightmares were terrible and when he woke up crying Grimmjow would just comfort him, not knowing what they were about.

Then there was Uryū. He knew something was wrong, but not what it was.

“Ichigo, what’s going on?” Uryū asked over coffee as they sat in the usual shop.

“What do you mean?” Ichigo asked, sipping his chai latte that he liked.

“Something’s not right, lately. You’ve been off for a while, and I can’t put a finger on what it is. Is it your dad contacting you? Has it bothered you that much?” he asked.

Ichigo sighed. It had been five weeks in all since all this began, both the thing with the football team and his father calling. He hadn’t called him back yet.

“I just can’t get past the fact he had to have Karin come out in order to contact me. It’s like he’s only doing it to satisfy them,” he finally said.

“But you want to see your sisters again, right?” Uryū asked, sipping his own coffee.

“Yeah. And they still live with him.”

Ichigo’s phone pinged. He picked it up, opening a message from one of the unknown numbers with hesitation.

_Locker room party. Now._

He swallowed and looked over at Uryū. “Ah, I gotta go. Grimmjow. I’ll talk to you later,” he said, drinking the last of his chai and leaving in a hurry without giving Uryū time to answer him.

He got to the locker room as quickly as he could, knowing better than to be late. He’d been beaten with a belt more than once for being late. Never enough to leave marks that lasted, but enough to hurt quite a bit. He entered the room to find Szayel, Nnoitra, and Aaroniero waiting for him.

“Get over here, bitch slut. Time to get on your knees again,” Nnoitra said with a wide smirk.

Ichigo swallowed and went over to him, dropping down between his legs. He heard the click of the lock on the door and looked over to see Gin standing there.

“Can I play, too, boys?” Gin said. “I mean, he’s been such a good little fuck slut for you, I want a bit of ass for myself.”

Ichigo almost didn’t care. It wasn’t like one more was going to matter. He took position behind him and he took Nnoitra in his mouth, trying to distance himself from his body as they abused it. He felt somehow disconnected from his entire being at times like this, as though it were someone else who was being fucked by these guys. Again, they finished inside him, leaving him wet and leaking as he wanted to get into the shower.

“No, you get your ass out, now,” Nnoitra said with a smirk. “You don’t get to clean up. Grimmjow should be waiting on you, isn’t your summer class about to be finished?”

Ichigo nodded, leaving the locker room and stopping in the bathroom outside of it to at least clean up as much as he could and put one of the maxi pads he carried into his boxer briefs. He just had to hope Grimmjow didn’t want to have sex until he could shower. He just felt dirty after they were done with him.

Grimmjow was waiting at the car. “You’re late?” he said.

“Sorry, got to talking,” Ichigo swallowed.

“Why are your lips so red?” Grimmjow asked as he got into the car.

“Just been chewing on them, I guess, nervous habit, you know,” he said, shrugging as he got into the passenger seat. He winced, feeling the dampness in his underwear.

“Yeah, you’ve got a lot of those lately,” he said, pulling out of the parking lot and heading back to his house for the night.

As soon as they were in the house, though, Grimmjow grabbed him and slammed him to the wall in a kiss. Ichigo’s breath caught. Nel wasn’t home. Shit. That meant Grimmjow wanted to have sex. He pushed him back.

“Ah, hey, let me take a shower first. I feel grimy,” Ichigo tried.

“That’s okay, we’ve fucked after football games, I think I can handle grimy,” Grimmjow said, sliding his hands down to palm at Ichigo’s crotch. “Let’s go to my room,” he said, pausing to pull Ichigo along.

Ichigo didn’t know how to stop this without causing a fight. If he said he didn’t want to do it, Grimmjow would stop, but he’d want to know why. How could he explain why? He didn’t know what to do, but Grimmjow was pulling his clothes off, and thankfully didn’t seem to notice the pad in his underwear. It was Grimmjow, so Ichigo could feel himself reacting to him as he undressed.

But then, he was between his legs about to thrust into him and Ichigo shook his head.

“No, don’t, I don’t want to do this right now!” he said frantically but it was too late.

Grimmjow’s face changed as soon as he thrust into him, brows knitting and a confused look crossing his face.

“Ichigo. What is this?” he said without moving.

“Grimm, I can—” he tried.

“You’ve had sex with someone else. Recently, you’re full of come or lube,” he said, glaring down at him.

Ichigo closed his eyes and winced as Grimmjow thrust into him hard.

“Who are you fucking?” he asked, slamming back and forth rapidly.

“I’m not—” he started.

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Ichigo! You’re fucking someone else! Your ass is as wet as if you just went three rounds with me! You think I wouldn’t notice?” He pressed down hard on Ichigo’s shoulders, slamming into him angrily. “Do you think I’m an idiot? No, I’m not, and you’re nothing but a fucking slut, aren’t you? I was your first and you couldn’t just have me, could you? You had to go and find someone else to fuck you! I wasn’t enough?”

“You’re enough, Grimm—” he tried, tears streaming down his face already.

“Obviously not!” he nearly yelled, slamming into him harder than before. “Who is he? Who did you go to?”

“Please, don’t do this, Grimm!” he sobbed, the hands on his shoulders starting to hurt worse.

“Don’t do this? Don’t fuck you like the worthless bitch you are? You’re nothing to me, now! You’re nothing, do you understand me!” Grimmjow was nearly yelling and Ichigo couldn’t stop the tears.

“Please…I love you!” he gasped finally. It wasn’t the way he wanted it to come out, but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling from his lips.

“You what? You fucking _love_ me after you fucked someone else?” Grimmjow hissed, slamming into him and digging his fingernails into his shoulders hard enough to make them bleed.

Ichigo couldn’t tell him the truth. What would they do to him? What sort of ruination would they bring to Grimmjow if he told him that they’d raped him? That they were forcing him into this because of him? He couldn’t know that. He couldn’t ever know the truth, so he just didn’t say anything.

Grimmjow thrust into him a final time, releasing and then pulled back immediately, letting go of him.

“Get dressed and get out, you worthless fucking whore.”

Ichigo cried while he did it, but he didn’t say anything else as he got back into his clothes. He ignored the blood on his shoulders and didn’t bother stopping in the bathroom. He just left, walking toward Uryū’s place. He couldn’t stop crying and by the time he got in the door, the wounds in his shoulder had bled through his shirt. As soon as he got in the door he collapsed to the floor.

“Ichigo?” Uryū called, coming out of the kitchen to see what the noise was. “Ichigo!” Uryū gasped and came running to where Ichigo was sitting on the floor with his back against the door. “What the hell happened to you?”

“It’s my fault! All of it!” he sobbed.

“What is? What are you talking about?” Uryū said, kneeling and reaching around him to hug him.

“Everything!”

“What happened, Ichigo? Why are you bleeding? Where’s Grimmjow?” he asked.

At his name, Ichigo let out a pitiful sounding sob and gripped Uryū tighter. “It’s over!”

Uryū didn’t seem to know what to do, so he helped Ichigo get to his feet and led him to his bedroom. “Here, sit down on the bed. Let me see where you’re bleeding,” he said, pulling Ichigo’s shirt off of him and looked at the marks. “Ichigo, these are fingernail marks. What the hell did Grimmjow do?”

“It’s not his fault!” Ichigo said, sniffling and wiping his nose on his discarded shirt. “It’s my fault, all of it, don’t blame him!”

“Ichigo, he can hurt you like this, no matter what happened!” Uryū said.

Uryū left and went into the bathroom to get disinfectant and bandages. He cleaned and dressed both of his shoulders where there were a distinct set of four marks on each side, and one in the front. Uryū knew that to have made that kind of mark, he had to have held Ichigo down and squeezed hard. Uryū kneeled in front of him.

“Did he hurt you anywhere else? Did he do anything else?” Uryū asked. “We should call the police, Ichigo. You need to be seen.”

Ichigo shook his head. “No, no, just leave it, Uryū. He-he didn’t do anything wrong. I did everything,” Ichigo whispered, still crying.

“Ichigo, he held you down hard enough to leave fingernail marks, and there are bruises starting to form there. Tell me the truth, did he rape you?” Uryū asked seriously.

“No!” Ichigo shook his head. “We were having sex, he just got angry at me, and it was my fault, so please, don’t blame him.”

Uryū didn’t know if he believed him or not. “Here, you stay here, I’ll get you some water.”

Uryū disappeared and Ichigo was left alone staring at his reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of his door. The reflection he saw there sickened him.

_You’re nothing, do you understand me?_

_Worthless._

_Slut._

_Whore._

_Nothing._

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Grimmjow had never been so upset in his life, so when Nnoitra called to ask if he wanted to go drinking, he didn’t turn him down like usual. He took him up on it and met him at the bar he went to. It was a real dive, and no one with any respect hung out there. Nnoitra liked the place though, so Grimmjow met him there.

“What’s up, Grimm?” Nnoitra said from the booth he was sitting in near the door.

“Don’t want to talk about it, just order drinks. Lots of them,” he said, dropping into the seat across from.

“Was surprised you came. You’re usually with your bitch-boy,” he said, taking a shot. “Hey, just bring me the bottle!” he yelled at the bartender.

The bartender put a shot glass down for Grimmjow and deposited the bottle of whiskey. Nnoitra poured himself another one and poured one for Grimmjow.

“Things change,” Grimmjow said, knocking back a shot. “Bring me a beer, too,” he said to the bartender.

“You finally break up with the little shit?” Nnoitra asked, downing another shot as the bartender sat Grimmjow’s beer down on the table.

“Yeah, let’s leave it at that.”

“Good!” Nnoitra announced, throwing his hands in the air. “Took you long enough! That worthless little bitch wasn’t worth your time!”

Grimmjow swallowed, wondering who Ichigo had slept with. It wasn’t like he was ever around anything else but the guys. What if it was one of them? On the team? He looked over at Nnoitra.

“You wouldn’t betray me, would you?” he said.

“’Course not. Yer my buddy, would never do anything ‘gainst you,” he slurred a little so he was obviously already a bit drunk when Grimmjow arrived.

They left it that for a while, until Grimmjow got a text message. He looked down to see it was from Ichigo. He snorted and ignored it, putting his phone back. “He slept with someone else.”

“Oh your bitch slept with more than one someone else,” Nnoitra said, pointing his finger at him. “He’s a fuck slut, you know. I have pictures.”

“What?” Grimmjow knew they were both drunk, but him saying that seemed to sober him some. “What do you mean?”

Nnoitra struggled with his phone a minute then gave up, putting it down. Grimmjow grabbed it, putting in the lock pattern he’d seen Nnoitra use a million times. He looked over and Nnoitra was in an out he was so drunk by now. He opened his files and found the pictures and started scrolling back through them. Among the porn, there were runs of pictures of Ichigo with the different guys from the team. But in none of them did he look like he wanted to be there. He was crying in most of them.

“He’s crying.”

“Yeah, fucking crybaby slut. Cried every time. Ya’d think by the third or fourth time, he would have been used to it, but no, he had to cry and beg, ‘no, please stop’ and we were like, fuck you, bitch, on yer knees, and he’d be a good little fuck slut.” Nnoitra downed another shot.

“What did you do?” Grimmjow asked, reaching the pictures in the locker room when he was in regular clothes. Half the pictures where them holding him down somehow. “You gang raped him?” he whispered, looking across the table. “Am I right?”

“He wanted it!” Nnoitra said. “I mean, look how fast he was in bed with ya. He was nothing but a slut just waiting to happen. Just took a little convincing, is all,” Nnoitra waved one long fingered hand at him. “You know how sluts like him are, oh please stop, don’t, and then they turn into a good cocksucker just like that,” he said.

Grimmjow felt his mouth dry out. He slid Nnoitra’s phone back over to him and pulled his out.

_I’m sorry. You don’t have to worry about me again._

Grimmjow blinked, hitting the button to call him, and found it went to voicemail. He stood up and put his phone in his pocket. He looked at Nnoitra who was watching him.

“What you doin’, Grimm?” he said.

“I should break every bone in your body,” he said, pulling back and punching him in the face as hard as he could. He then stormed out of the bar.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Uryū was getting a glass of water when he heard the sound of shattering glass. Uryū gasped, dropping the glass he was holding into the sink, breaking it. He went to Ichigo’s room only to find the door locked from the inside.

“Ichigo!” he pounded on the door.

There was no answer and he knew he needed to get in there. He rammed the door with his shoulder, making it shiver. But the lock didn’t give. He tried again, and after a couple times, it popped open.

“Ichigo!” he gasped as he found him kneeling on the floor, a piece of broken mirror still in one hand and his arm cut wide open bleeding profusely. He looked up, and he was already going pale. “Give me the glass, Ichigo!” he said.

Slowly, Ichigo handed it over. Uryū took it and grabbed Ichigo’s forearm and began putting pressure on it. He could hear Ichigo’s phone ringing but he couldn’t do anything about it. He closed the wound with one hand and dialed 911 with the other one. Ichigo was tottering on consciousness, though, so he laid him down on the floor, mindful of the glass.

“911 what is your emergency?” came the voice on the line.

“My friend, he cut open his wrist, his arm, and it’s bleeding a lot,” he said, laying the phone down on the floor with speakerphone on. “Please, send someone soon!”

“What’s your address, hon?” she asked.

He gave it quickly, including the apartment number.

“Alright, can you put pressure on the wound?” she asked.

“I am! I’m a med student!” he said, pressing as hard as he could on the open wound. “But he might have nicked the radial artery! There’s so much blood!”

“Stay calm, someone’s on their way based on your location. Stay with him. Is he still conscious?”

Uryū looked over to see Ichigo was out completely. “No, he’s lost consciousness.”

She stayed on the phone with him, encouraging him as he waited for the ambulance to get there. It seemed to Uryū that it took forever before they were there. But only minutes had really passed. As they got him on a gurney and out of the apartment, Uryū hovered, following along. They wouldn’t let him ride in the ambulance, so he took the car and followed without even stopping to change out of his bloody clothes. He got to the ER and they asked if Uryū was Ichigo’s contact. Luckily, since Uryū was the only one Ichigo had these days, Ichigo had listed him as his emergency contact with permission to make medical decisions for him.

They ushered Uryū to an internal waiting room as they took Ichigo in for surgery on his arm to sew it up and repair any damage to the artery. He waited numbly, getting a few looks from other people in the waiting room because of the blood on his arms and his shirt. After what felt like forever, a nurse came out.

“Uryū Ishida?” she asked.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he said, standing up.

She smiled and nodded. “He’s going to be fine. We managed to repair the damage and suture the wound closed. He’s still out and being given blood, but he’s going to be just fine.”

“I think he was raped. Maybe by his boyfriend, I don’t know for sure.”

She looked at him. “Oh, alright, I’ll inform the doctor and see if he wants to perform a test to see if he has been. Until then, I’ll get you a t-shirt to change into, alright?”

Uryū nodded, watching her go. He didn’t know if he should have told them his suspicions, but he couldn’t keep it to himself. If they did an exam, they could tell for sure and they would take samples and know what exactly happened to him. For him to go so far as to try and kill himself, it had to be something truly horrible.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Ichigo?” Grimmjow called from the door. It was unlocked, which was odd. Grimmjow opened the door and went in. “Uryū?” he called out.

No one answered, and he found his way to Ichigo’s room. Immediately, he noticed that the lock was broken. He pushed the door open and heard the crunch of glass. He looked down and there were shards of broken mirror all over the floor. He looked in and his stomach fell. On the floor, the carpet was stained red. Ichigo’s phone was on the bed.

“No…” Grimmjow whispered. “I’m too late.”

He went over and picked up the phone and noted the missed calls from him. He swallowed hard and pocketed it and left. He wasn’t here, so that meant Uryū had found him and took him to the hospital. That had to be where he was. He headed over there, not knowing what he was going to find. He went in the ER entrance and went to the receptionist.

“I think my boyfriend was admitted. Ichigo Kurosaki,” he said to her.

She looked in the computer. “I believe friends and family are in the surgery waiting room. He hasn’t been given a room yet.”

Grimmjow nodded, knowing where that was already and headed off. As he approached, he heard Uryū talking to someone. He stepped in, catching Uryū’s attention. He was on the phone.

“I have to go. Yeah, you can come here. He’s not in a room yet. Yeah.”

“Uryū, what happened?” he asked as Uryū put his phone down.

“You leave him alone. Do you understand?” Uryū said, glaring at him.

“Look, we had a fight, but I didn’t know what was going on. I know the truth now. It wasn’t his fault, none of it,” Grimmjow said, not coming any closer to him.

“You hurt him,” Uryū said, coming toward him. “You left marks on him.”

“I know, I got angry and I should have listened to him,” Grimmjow said. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, but I didn’t know what was happening.”

“What does that mean?” Uryū said, adjusting his glasses and still giving him a harsh look.

Grimmjow licked his lips and looked away. “I don’t know exactly. Nnoitra was drunk, and I don’t think he meant for me to find out. I think they were forcing him to have sex with them.”

“Who?” Uryū asked, frowning.

“Nnoitra and the guys. I think they gang raped him a few weeks ago when he started acting off,” Grimmjow said.

“How come I should believe you?” Uryū said. “What’s to say you didn’t just rape him yourself?”

“Look, I didn’t! We were together, yeah, we had sex, and I got angry while we were, so I grabbed him too hard, okay? I know that. I’m not denying it. But he’d had sex with someone else recently and I could tell. I thought he was cheating on me with someone, and then Nnoitra let it slip what they did. They were blackmailing him with pictures he took, I think,” Grimmjow didn’t know what else to tell him.

Uryū looked at him and shook his head. “I knew something was wrong.”

Both of them sat down and were quiet. Grimmjow couldn’t believe he missed this. All the signs had been there if he’d just looked. Ichigo had become withdrawn lately, and he had been getting jumpy at the strangest times. When they were together, during sex, he would take so long to get aroused, and sometimes, he never did. And the cheerleader outfit. That had come from nowhere, and there were only a few people that could have gotten that for him. So many clues if he’d just paid attention to them.


	4. Consequences

“Uryū?” Grimmjow heard and looked up to see a dark-haired man and a pair of young women. One had short black hair, the other had slightly longer brownish red colored hair.

“Isshin,” Uryū said, standing up. He looked down at Grimmjow. There was a strange look on his face, though. “Grimmjow, this is Ichigo’s father, Isshin Kurosaki, and his sisters, Karin and Yuzu. This is Grimmjow, Ichigo’s boyfriend.”

Grimmjow stood up and nodded at the older man. “Good to meet you, sir. I’ve never heard Ichigo talk about his family, though,” he said.

Isshin sighed. “We were estranged. I just tried to reconnect with him a little over a month ago, but I hadn’t heard from him. Then Uryū’s father called me today about this. What happened? He tried to kill himself, he said?”

“I’m at fault,” Grimmjow said, running a hand over his head. “We had a fight earlier. And it must have pushed him over the edge. But more has been going on that pushed him toward this end,” he looked at Uryū, not sure how much to tell.

Uryū was about to speak when a couple people came into the room and went to talk to the nurse at the nurses’ station. Uryū and Grimmjow both watched as they were directed toward them. They came over and nodded.

“Uryū Ishida?” the first one said, a woman with a high ponytail. She had a severe look to her face, though, so Uryū knew this had to be the police.

“That’s me,” Uryū said, nodding and stepping up.

“I’m Detective Alisha Newman. I’m an investigator with the special victims’ unit. This is my partner, Alex Randal.”

Isshin looked at them, then over at Grimmjow and Uryū. “Special victims’ unit?”

“Like I said, there was more going on,” Uryū said. “I guess they called you because of what I said?”

Alisha nodded. “Do you want to find a private place to talk?”

“Well, this is Grimmjow, Ichigo’s boyfriend, and this is his father, Isshin Kurosaki. I think they should be involved in this as well, especially since Grimmjow has information on what happened to him,” Uryū said.

“I see. Let me see if we can procure a room,” Alex said, going back over to the nurses’ station.

A few minutes later, the nurses had directed them to an empty private waiting room nearby. Isshin was still looking like he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. The girls waited in the main waiting room together, letting their father deal with what was going on.

As they got sat down, Uryū looked at Isshin. “You’re only here because Ichigo needs support. If you, at any time, act like you’re not going to support him, you can just leave.”

Grimmjow blinked, looking between them. There must have been a lot going on for Uryū to be this snappish at Ichigo’s father. Isshin, though, merely nodded, obviously willing to take whatever Uryū gave him.

“Alright, you expressed concerns, Uryū?” Alisha said, sitting down across from him.

“I did, but I may have been somewhat mistaken, though not entirely.” He looked at Grimmjow. “I thought Grimmjow might have done something to him, but it seems that it isn’t that simple.”

“Tell us a little about the relationship you have with Ichigo?” Alex said, turning toward Grimmjow.

“Ah, well, we started dating about eight, nine months ago. I met him at this party, kinda flirted with him, and he got all blushy and cute, so I wanted to ask him out. I don’t date dudes very often, as I mostly stick to girls, but there was something about him that caught my attention. He was watching us practice, I’m the captain of the Pumas football team, and I asked him out. Then we hooked up,” Grimmjow explained.

“Hooked up? Like sexually?” Alisha asked.

“Well, yeah, we were in a sexual relationship.”

“The doctors report it was possible he’d been sexually assaulted before he came in,” Alex said. “Can you explain that?”

Grimmjow sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Okay, so, part of this is my fault. I’m not going to deny that as much as I want to. I took him to my house for the night because my stepsister was out at a friend’s place for the night, and when that happens, we, you know, get together.”

“You mean have sex?” Alisha clarified.

“Well, yeah, that’s what I mean. But today he was trying to put it off, which lately he does a lot. Normally, it doesn’t bother me, because no one is in the mood all the time, but he wants to shower. I tell him he doesn’t need to do that, I’m fine with him like he is. He wasn’t telling me to stop, so I just went on, you know? And he was starting to get into it, which is another problem we’ve been having with him just not responding to me. Which was odd and I should have known there was something wrong because he always was ready to go when I was before,” Grimmjow put his elbows on the table and held his head in both hands. “I’m so fucking stupid.”

“So, you were going to have sex this time, and what happened?” Alisha prompted.

Grimmjow swallowed. “Well, I got us undressed, and I went to do it, and I realized, he’d had sex with someone else.”

“How did you realize that?” Alex asked.

Grimmjow looked up and stared at him. “How do you think? He was wet. Like really, either lube or come, I don’t know which. It felt like when we’d done it a few times.”

There was a silence as that information was seemingly absorbed. Grimmjow didn’t like telling the next part, but he had to. “I got angry. I mean, who wouldn’t? That’s no excuse, I know that, but I thought he was cheating on me, and I couldn’t stop myself from squeezing down on him, and that’s how he got the cuts on his shoulders, that was me. And I can’t believe I would do something like that, but I was so mad that after this long, he’d go for someone else, especially since he said I was his first and all.”

Grimmjow covered his face and it was Uryū that spoke next. “He came home, we live together, and he was distraught, like completely. I’d never seen him like that. He could barely get a word out, and I asked him if Grimmjow had done something, and he just kept telling me it was his fault, and not to blame Grimmjow.”

“So, where had he been?” Alex asked.

Uryū looked over at Grimmjow again. “A few weeks ago, he started acting, I don’t know, off. It was about the same time his father here called and said he wanted to get back into his life, so I thought that maybe that was it.”

“It wasn’t,” Alisha said.

Grimmjow nodded. “I went out drinking earlier with a friend. One of my buddies from the football team that I hang out with on the daily. I told him that Ichigo and I were done, and that Ichigo had slept with someone else. He was drunk, and I don’t think he even realized he said it, but he said he’d slept with more than one person and he had pictures.” Grimmjow swallowed. “I got his phone and looked through it, and he did have pictures. Him and some other guys on the team were with Ichigo, but it was obvious he was being forced. They were holding him down and then he was just crying in so many and I just hauled off and punched Nnoitra and left to find Ichigo. By the time I got there, he’d already been taken to the hospital.”

Alex and Alisha looked at each other. “Well, that seems to coincide with what the doctor said when he called to ask for us to come out.”

“I’m so damn dumb. How could I have missed what was happening?” Grimmjow growled, slamming a fist into the table.

“We both missed it,” Uryū said, sighing. “I live with him, and I never put it together.”

“Wait,” Grimmjow said, looking across the table. “Someone on staff at the school was involved.”

“Why do you say that?” Alex said.

“The cheerleader uniform. Someone got him one of them. It was a real one, not a fake one, I’ve dated a cheerleader before. Someone with keys had to have gotten it for him,” Grimmjow explained. “I didn’t see them in the photos Nnoitra had, but they were mostly focused on Ichigo, not on who he was with.”

“What’s this Nnoitra’s last name?” Alisha asked, pulling out a notebook.

“Nnoitra Gilga. I’m not sure who else is involved, I just know I saw him and his roommate Szayel Granz. Szayel has pink hair, so he’s hard to mistake.”

“Do you know where they live?” Alisha said, looking over at him.

“Yeah,” Grimmjow said and gave her the address.

“And you say he has these pictures on his phone?” she continued.

“Yeah, he was drunker than shit, though, so he probably went home and passed out,” Grimmjow nodded. “He hasn’t had time to delete them.”

“Well, we can recover a surprising amount of things even if they’re deleted,” Alex said. “Give me your information and we’ll see if we can’t get this Nnoitra. Assuming he’ll press charges, of course.”

“You have to talk to him, don’t you?” Uryū asked.

“We do. We can’t do much if he won’t press charges against these guys. But we have quite a bit of evidence already, and if we have photos, that will help the case,” Alisha said. “We’ll go talk to him now, alright? I’d appreciate it if you’d stay here, though, especially you, Grimmjow. We’ll have more questions, I’m sure.”

“Yeah, sure,” Grimmjow responded.

Alex and Alisha left, leaving Isshin, Grimmjow, and Uryū alone in the small waiting room. There was silence between them, then Grimmjow looked over to see Isshin wipe tears away.

“I should have been there for him,” Isshin said softly. “If I hadn’t pushed him away, maybe this wouldn’t have happened.”

“No, don’t put this on yourself because you want to be the villain. This has nothing to do with you,” Uryū glared at him.

Isshin nodded, not saying anything else. Grimmjow sighed, dropping his head into his hands again. He’d fucked up everything tonight. Everything that mattered, anyway.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

Ichigo woke up feeling odd. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a long time because it was unfamiliar and he couldn’t for the life of him remember how he could have gotten somewhere he didn’t know.

“You’re awake, hon,” a voice came from nearby.

He turned and saw a nurse. Oh, he was in a hospital. That explained the strange ceiling. Wait, why was in a hospital? A pang shot through his arm and he picked up his left, finding it heavily bandaged. Then, it all came crashing into him with sudden clarity. He gasped and covered his mouth with his right hand, making the machine beep.

“Oh, hey, try to keep that arm straight,” the nurse said, coming over and gently pulling his arm down.

He turned teary eyes on her. “I’m sorry. I did something really bad, didn’t I?”

The nurse smiled softly and patted his shoulder. “Don’t talk like that. You’re here to get better.

There was a knocking at the door and Ichigo looked over to see a man and a woman he didn’t know wearing suits. He swallowed. Who were they?

“Ichigo?” the woman asked.

“Yeah?” he said, looking at her.

“How are you feeling?” she said, walking over to the bed with the man behind her.

“Okay. A little groggy, and my arm hurts. But I guess it should, after what I did,” he said, sighing and glancing over at his left arm.

“I’m Detective Alisha Newman with the police, and this is Detective Alex Randal. We came to talk to you about the condition you came into the hospital in.” She looked nice, he thought.

“Yeah, I guess you’d have to talk to me,” he said sadly. “I just didn’t see any way out.”

“Want to tell us what happened?” Alex said, standing beside Alisha.

“Not really, but I guess you’ll expect to hear it anyway?” he said, sighing deeply.

Alisha put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ve talked to Uryū already.”

“Wait, what’d he tell you?” Ichigo asked frantically, eyes going wide. “Did he tell you Grimmjow hurt me, because he didn’t!”

“So, tell me who did.” Alisha looked at him with a serious look that indicated she wasn’t going to stand for any runarounds.

“No one! I mean, I didn’t—” he started.

“We know about Nnoitra Gilga and the football team already,” Alex said, eyes on him steadily.

Ichigo closed his eyes and turned away. “How?”

“How about you tell us what happened with them,” Alisha said, squeezing his shoulder.

Ichigo swallowed and looked at her. “Look, it was my fault this happened. I chose to do the things I did.”

“Did you really, Ichigo?” Alisha asked.

“Well, I mean, I told them I didn’t want it,” he said slowly. “The first time, but then I went back when they told me to. They said if I didn’t, they’d tell Grimmjow what happened, and I couldn’t let him find out. And they said if I told anyone else, that it would look bad for Grimmjow, so I couldn’t do anything else. I had to do what they said.”

“So, they were blackmailing you into sexual situations?” Alex confirmed with him.

Ichigo put his left hand to his head, remembering the nurse said to keep his right straight because of the IV that was in it. His arm stung when he moved it a bit. “Yeah,” he said finally. “Grimmjow knows already, doesn’t he?”

“Grimmjow is in the waiting room. We wanted to talk to you first since it was possible he had done something, too. He told us he caused the cuts on your shoulders.” Alisha had a little notebook she pulled out and made a couple notes in.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t his fault. I don’t blame him for getting angry,” Ichigo sighed, placing his arm down beside him. “How could he not?”

“It doesn’t give him the right to hurt you, angry or not,” Alex reminded him.

“It wasn’t serious, he was just rough with me, that’s all. I don’t want anything to happen to him, so please leave it at that,” Ichigo said, looking up at them.

“Will you press charges against Nnoitra Gilga?” Alisha asked.

“Press charges?” Ichigo frowned. “What good would it do? They’ll just say I agreed to do what I did. And technically, I did most the time.”

“Ichigo, you didn’t consent. You need to hold these guys accountable.” Alisha said with her severe look softening a little.

“But how? What am I going to say?”

“Say what happened. That’s all. Just tell the truth, and you’ll be surprised who will listen,” she said.

Ichigo swallowed hard, looking away and picking at the blanket. “Let me think, okay?”

“Do you want to see anyone? Your father is here,” Alisha said to him.

“My father?” Ichigo said, looking at her sharply. “Who called him?”

“I did,” he heard from the doorway.

“Oh, Dr. Ishida,” Alisha said, turning and looking at him. “We were just finishing up in here for now,” she added.

Ryūken looked at Ichigo. “I’ve put myself on as your doctor, Ichigo. And yes, I called your father. He needed to know what happened. He and your sisters are here.”

“I don’t want to see him,” Ichigo frowned, looking away from him. “Maybe my sisters, though.”

Ryūken came up beside the bed opposite the detectives. “I think it would be good if you saw him.”

“How can I? First, he contacts me because Karin’s a lesbian and they made him do it, then he shows up when I can’t even kill myself right,” Ichigo sighed, trying to hide the tears that were pricking at his eyes.

“Ichigo, I’ll be getting a psychiatrist to come talk to you. You’re going to need to talk about this whole situation with someone, including your father.” Ryūken reached out and put a hand on his arm. “I know this is hard, but you’ve been through a lot in the last few weeks.”

“Hard?” Ichigo looked at him. “You have no idea what I’ve been dealing with. And now they want me to press charges and I don’t know if I can do that.”

Ryūken turned and pulled the plastic chair up beside the bed. “I’m not going anywhere. Whatever you decide, I will be here, but I want you to consider what they’re asking you to do. Uryū told me what was going on, and I want you to feel safe. If you don’t do something to put them away, are you ever going to feel safe again?”

Ichigo looked at him. “Safe? How can I feel safe? The assistant coach helped them! He even participated the last time!”

“Ichigo, can you help me make a list of everyone who ‘participated’ in this?” Alisha said softly, getting his attention back on her.

“I guess, I mean, will you arrest them?” he asked.

“We can try.”

“Alright, well it was Nnoitra’s idea. Him and his roommate Szayel from what I could gather. But there was also Zommari, Aaroniero, and Ulquiorra. Then this last time, the assistant coach, Gin. He’d watched before but never did anything.” Ichigo paused. “I never saw some of the other guys they were friends with, so I guess they kept it between them as a group. They all had my phone number and would text me and tell me where to be and when. If I didn’t get there on time, they were mad and would punish me for it.”

“How did they punish you?” Alex asked.

“Uh, one of them would use a belt on my back and butt, but not hard enough to leave marks. It stung, though. I didn’t like it,” he said, sighing. “Look, is this enough, I’m really tired.”

Alisha put her notepad in her pocket and nodded. “We’ve got enough to go on. You rest and take care of yourself. The doctor will be coming to do an exam and take evidence before they let you clean up. You said it had been recent?”

“An exam? Like, down there?” he said, looking over at Ryūken.

“Where else would it be, Ichigo?” Ryūken sighed, shaking his head. “They have to make sure they didn’t injure you or cause any damage that needs intervention. I’m surprised they haven’t done it already.”

“No, I don’t want that kind of exam!” Ichigo said, looking at him.

“You need one, Ichigo,” Ryūken reiterated. “I can do it if it makes you more comfortable than a stranger,” he said.

Ichigo began to chew nervously on his thumbnail. “Uh, okay, I guess if you do it, it’ll be okay. Do I have to be alone?”

“You want Uryū to come stand with you?” Ryūken guessed.

Ichigo nodded. Ryūken got up and went out of the room with both the detectives, talking a bit that Ichigo couldn’t hear. He didn’t know what he was going to do, though. If he pressed charges, wouldn’t everyone know what happened? Wouldn’t it come back on Grimmjow? Would it affect his football playing or his school? He didn’t know. He was confused about everything.

“Ichigo!” Uryū had come back with Ryūken.

Ichigo looked up at him and felt the tears already welling in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Uryū. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Don’t be sorry, Ichigo,” Uryū said, coming to sit down next to the bed in the plastic chair while Ryūken arranged to take him to an exam room.

“I can’t help it. I didn’t know what to do, and I was afraid of what they’d do to Grimmjow if I told anyone,” Ichigo said, grabbing Uryū’s hand with his left.

“Let’s go to the exam room and do this before any more evidence degrades,” Ryūken interrupted. 

Ryūken brought over a wheelchair and disconnected the IV from his arm. He got Ichigo carefully out of bed with Uryū’s help and into the wheelchair. Ichigo didn’t want to do this, but he understood if he was going to do anything about them, now that the police were involved, he would have to.


	5. Forward

After Uryū left, Grimmjow was left with Isshin and the two girls. Grimmjow wasn’t sure what to think of this man who was Ichigo’s father. He didn’t know if he was a good guy or not, and he certainly didn’t know why Uryū had such a problem with him.

“Grimmjow, was it?” Isshin asked, coming over where he was sitting.

“Uh, yeah, uh Mr. Kurosaki,” Grimmjow stammered a bit, looking up at him.

Isshin sighed and sat down on the chair beside him. “Isshin, please. I mean, you’re dating my son, after all.”

“I hope I’m still dating him,” Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his blue hair. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame him if he cut me out after the way I acted. Especially considering what was really going on.”

“Somehow, I doubt my son will cut you out of his life. I haven’t seen him in five years, but I did raise him most of his life,” Isshin nodded.

“Why haven’t you seen him in five years, if I may ask?” Grimmjow looked at him.

Isshin looked a bit uncomfortable but glanced over at the two girls. They were giving him a look that meant there was more going on to the situation than appeared.

“Well, I was an idiot, that’s what. Ichigo came to me five years ago to tell me he was interested in guys instead of girls. I told him I couldn’t accept it, that men were supposed to be with women, and anything else was abhorrent. He argued with me, I stood my ground. He said he wasn’t going to live with someone who couldn’t accept him and stormed out of the house. He came back for his things with his friend Uryū’s father the next day. Ryūken Ishida said he was going to let him stay with Uryū. Uryū had come out the year before, and I honestly thought it was just him copying Uryū. Guess I was really wrong about that,” Isshin looked away and shook his head. “I can’t believe I let my own son walk away.”

Grimmjow nodded, now understanding why Uryū held such a grudge against him. “I guess something happened to change your mind, or you wouldn’t be here now.”

Isshin tilted his head toward the girls. “Karin came out as a lesbian.”

“I see. So, why was that different than Ichigo coming out five years ago?”

“It shouldn’t be different at all, but I’ve changed in the last five years. I hadn’t thought much about Ichigo, because that meant that I had to think about why he left, and I wasn’t ready to face it. When Karin told me, I was shocked, but it didn’t really make me angry like when Ichigo came out to me. I think it has to do with him being my only son. It’s stupid, really, that I made such a bad decision about him.”

Grimmjow sat quietly for a minute. “I guess I see why he’s reluctant to see you, though. I mean, that’s a lot.”

“Yeah, I know,” Isshin said. “I’m hoping he’ll see me, but if not, at least I tried to be here for him.”

“Do they know?” Grimmjow asked, nodding at the girls.

“I didn’t tell them everything, just that he was having a rough time and tried to commit suicide. I don’t know what else to tell them, to be honest. I feel like it’s not my story to tell.”

“I guess we’re both just waiting to see if Ichigo wants to see us, then,” Grimmjow said, looking down at his hands where they dangled between his knees.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Isshin said.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“I really don’t want to do this,” Ichigo said as Uryū pushed him in the wheelchair.

“You need to. It’s evidence.” Uryū wasn’t having any of his trepidation.

They got to an exam room and Ryūken got Ichigo out of the wheelchair and onto the exam bed. He went over to a cabinet and out one of the rape assault kits. Ichigo watched as he sat on the end of the bed.

“Does this take long?” Ichigo asked.

“It’ll take as long as it takes,” Ryūken said, pulling a rolling table over and pulling open the box.

“Okay, here, let’s start with your hands, Ichigo,” Ryūken said, taking Ichigo’s hands.

“My hands?” he asked, frowning.

“I need to make sure there’s no injuries,” Ryūken explained.

“I guess,” Ichigo frowned as Ryūken went over his hands, then his arms, then his neck.

“You have some marks on your neck, did you try and cover them with makeup?” Ryūken asked.

Ichigo reached up and touched his neck and nodded. “I didn’t want anyone to see.”

“Alright, now let’s see your legs,” he said, and Ichigo let him look at each one in turn. “You have some bruising on your legs,” Ryūken noted.

“I didn’t notice,” Ichigo said.

Ryūken next examined Ichigo’s face, feeling gently around his jaw and checking his eyes carefully. He hummed to himself but didn’t say anything about it.

“Now, let’s see your back and upper body,” Ryūken said, and began doing just that. When he was done, he replaced the gown around him and nodded. “Alright, I’m going to examine your genitals now, alright? So, I want you to be calm about it. Did they ever do anything to you there?”

“Not really,” Ichigo said, grabbing Uryū’s hand and leaning back on the exam table so he didn’t have to watch Ryūken.

“Alright, I’m going to lift the gown and touch you, just relax,” he said.

Ichigo felt him touching him and he wanted to make him stop. He swallowed and bit down on the inside of his lip. He knew it was important, so he couldn’t stop him. He had to do this.

“Alright, now, I’m going to examine you anally and take evidence swabs,” Ryūken said. “So, lay down on your side, and pull your top leg up.”

Ichigo swallowed, rolling to his side and doing as he asked. Uryū held his hand as he squeezed it. He didn’t want to be touched there especially, but if they were going to get any evidence, this would be the only way.

“Alright, now, I’m going to touch you and take swabs. Just relax and try to focus on something else, alright?” Ryūken said.

Ichigo locked eyes with Uryū and flinched when he felt Ryūken touch him. It wasn’t painful, just on the outside, and he seemed to press around looking for injury. He then felt something else touch him, and he guessed it was the swabs.

“Alright, now I’m going to insert my finger and check you internally, alright?” he said.

Ichigo took a breath. “Okay,” he said, squeezing hard on Uryū’s hand.

“It’s okay, Ichigo, just breathe. It’ll be over soon,” Uryū assured him.

He felt Ryūken slide a finger inside him and he tensed. He felt around and Ichigo thought he was never going to get done with it. It seemed to take a long time, but finally, Ryūken pulled his finger out, and Ichigo heaved a sigh.

“Ichigo, I’m not sure what caused it, but you’ve got some minor fissures. It may cause some bleeding when you use the bathroom. I’m guessing it could have been when Grimmjow was rough with you, or when you were raped earlier. It’s hard to tell.” Ryūken sighed. “But it is obvious you’ve been treated poorly, and I’m sorry that no one noticed this sooner.”

Ichigo sat up and looked at him. “It’s embarrassing. How could I tell anyone what was happening?”

Ryūken sighed and shook his head, reaching out to take his hand, having taken off his gloves and sealed the rape kit. “Ichigo, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We’ll send these samples in for DNA analysis, and then get samples from these guys. Some will match, some won’t, and when they do, the police can put them in jail where they belong.”

“Do you think it will really happen like that? I mean, don’t you think they could cause problems for Grimmjow?” Ichigo was still worried about that.

“I don’t think so. What will they do? Once the truth comes out, they’ll have to deal with it.” Uryū looked at him. “You let this go on because they threatened him. Ichigo, what do I do with you?”

“Let’s take him back to his room; I’ve finished the kit and it’s ready to go to the police. Come on, down and back in the wheelchair.” Ryūken helped him get off the exam table and into the chair again.

They headed back to the room and Ryūken took off to take the kit to the police. Ichigo watched him go and worried some more on what this would mean. They would find DNA, he knew, but would they find anything more than Grimmjow’s? He didn’t know.

He looked at Uryū. “I want to see Grimmjow.”

Uryū looked at him. “You sure? After what he did? What he said? Ichigo, you were bad off when you came home. Very bad off. You tried to kill yourself.”

Ichigo nodded. “I know, but it was just the last thing I could take, and I couldn’t take losing him along with everything else that happened. Please, send him in.”

Uryū sighed and stood up. “Alright, if you say so, Ichigo. I don’t think he deserves it, but I understand that you do.”

Uryū left and Ichigo felt like his stomach was in knots. What would Grimmjow say? Would he be mad still? He was so angry before; he couldn’t imagine him not still being upset. He just wasn’t the type to let something go that easily. He was going to tell him anything he asked and do anything he asked because this was his chance to keep him from leaving him again. He had to do anything and everything to keep that from happening.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow come in quietly. He approached and Ichigo couldn’t hold back.

“Grimmjow, I’m sorry!” he said, tears already streaming down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad.”

Grimmjow’s face softened and he sat down in the chair by the bed, reaching out for Ichigo’s hand. Ichigo took it in a tight grip.

“Babe, don’t be sorry. Don’t cry. I’m not mad at you at all. Mad at myself, and those bastards I used to call friends, but not mad at you,” Grimmjow said quietly. “I’m the one who should be sorry for what I did and how I treated you. That was wrong on so many levels, and I can’t apologize enough.”

Ichigo sniffed, wiping his eyes with his other hand. “I thought they’d do something to you.”

Grimmjow swallowed and squeezed Ichigo’s hand. “What they did, there’s no reason I shouldn’t kill them.”

“Don’t, because then you’d be in jail, then who would I have?” Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow sighed, putting his forehead against Ichigo’s hand for a moment before sitting up again. “I know. I won’t do anything that will take me away from you. Not ever again.”

They were quiet for a while and then Grimmjow reached over and brushed Ichigo’s hair out of his face. Despite himself, Ichigo flinched when he got close. He paused, locking eyes with Ichigo and chewing his lip.

“I should have known something was wrong.” Grimmjow shook his head. “After as long as we were together, and then you started acting like you weren’t as interested in being with me anymore. I thought it was the newness wearing off, and that’s why I tried to do new and different things. I didn’t want to lose you, so I wanted to fix what I thought was wrong. I can’t believe how off I was.”

“I tried so hard to be normal,” Ichigo whispered. “I really did. But it was so hard. They would text me anytime during the day or night and I had to go there, or they were going to show you the pictures Nnoitra took.”

“I saw the pictures. Ichigo, even if they had showed me, I could tell you weren’t doing some of those things because you wanted to. You could see it in your face, and you were crying in so many of them. I punched Nnoitra, once, but it was a good one.”

Ichigo nodded. “What do we do now?”

“You press charges against them. They already had reason to go after Nnoitra. The pictures don’t show the others clearly, but there might be enough there to prove it happened. Plus, there’s the cell phone records where you said they texted you.” Grimmjow picked up Ichigo’s hand and kissed the back of it, being mindful of the bandages on his arm. “I’ll be with you every step of the way, assuming you’ll have me.”

“Of course! I want you there!” Ichigo said and felt like he was about to cry again. “But you’ll stay, even though they’ll say I agreed to it? It could make you look bad if people think I’m lying.”

“I don’t care what other people think. You mean the world to me, and I want you to be with me for as long as possible. I didn’t think our relationship would go this far when I asked you out, but it has. And I want you to know, I love you, too. And I hate that when you confessed, I didn’t believe you.”

Ichigo did tear up again and he nodded. “I was telling you the truth. I love you, more than I can say. I just didn’t know how to tell you, and with what was going on, I didn’t know how to even begin to say I loved you.”

There was a knock at the door, and Ichigo looked up to see someone he didn’t know standing there. It was a woman in a doctor’s coat, and she had dark hair braided down in front of her. She came in and smiled.

“Ichigo? I’m Dr. Retsu Unohana. Dr. Ishida wanted me to come talk to you. Do you want to talk now, or I can come back later?” she said as she neared the bed.

Ichigo swallowed. This must have been the psychiatrist Ryūken was talking about. “We can talk now,” he said.

“Do you want your friend to stay or go to the waiting room?” she asked, pulling a stool over from under the computer that was mounted to the wall.

“He can stay. This is Grimmjow; he’s my boyfriend.”

She looked at Grimmjow and the look she gave him made him shift uncomfortably under her gaze. “Very well. Now, I wanted to talk to you about how you’re dealing with things. You tried to hurt yourself, so you’ll have to stay here for a few days until we’re sure you aren’t going to do that again.”

“I won’t. I have Grimmjow now to help me,” he assured her.

She looked at him. “And what happened to trigger you to attempt to take your life, Ichigo?”

Ichigo licked his lips and looked at Grimmjow for a moment. “Well, we got in a fight, and I thought he was going to leave me. That, and everything else was just too much for me. I didn’t see any other way out of the situation I was in.”

“I understand you were raped then blackmailed into performing sexual acts for the men who hurt you. What happened between you and Grimmjow?”

Ichigo sighed. “Uh, well, he thought I was seeing someone else. Which I guess, I was, since I was doing things with the other guys, so he was right to be mad about it,” he said, clutching Grimmjow’s hand.

“I wasn’t right to be mad at you!” Grimmjow said quickly. “Mad at them for what they were doing to you, yes, but I should never have gotten mad at you like that.”

“I see,” Unohana said, looking between them. “What makes you certain that you won’t try to harm yourself again?”

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow then turned back to her. “Well, now that everyone knows what happened, I don’t have to hide it anymore. And Grimmjow promised to stay with me while I press charges against them.”

“So, you’re saying it was an impulsive action?” she asked.

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, I just stared at my reflection in my mirror and then I just punched it hard, and when the glass broke, I just picked a piece up and ripped it down my arm. I just thought about ending the pain I was in, and that’s all that mattered right then,” he explained. “But now, things are different.”

“You have a supportive partner now,” she said.

“Yeah, and I have Uryū and Ryūken, and I guess I have my dad and sisters, but I haven’t decided if I want to see them or not yet.” Ichigo sighed, thinking about it.

“Your dad and sisters were estranged from you, correct?” she asked, watching him carefully.

“Yeah, five years now. My dad tried to contact me a few weeks ago, and I just never called him back.”

“I see,” she said. “You’ve gone through a lot in a very short time. I can see that. What I want to talk about, though, is to contract for safety.”

“A contract for safety?” Ichigo asked, frowning. “What’s that?”

“Your agreement to not hurt yourself again and what to do if such an urge happens again.”

Ichigo nodded. “I see. So, what I did was really just in the moment, I didn’t plan it or anything. I guess if it happens again, I’d talk to someone, like Grimmjow, instead of letting it take over like that,” he told her. “I mean, that’s what would have stopped me before.”

She nodded and looked over at Grimmjow. “Do you think you can support him through this time?”

Grimmjow glanced up at her. “I can. And I will.”

There was another knock at the door, and Ichigo saw it was Uryū again.

“Sorry to disturb you, but your dad and sisters are asking to see you. If you’ll see them, of course,” Uryū said.

“I’ll come back later, and we can talk more,” Dr. Unohana said and excused herself.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow. “Well, I guess no time like now. Let them, come in, Uryū,” he turned to Uryū and nodded.

Uryū left, coming back a few minutes later with the man Ichigo remembered and the two girls. They were still recognizable, after all, it had only been five years, but in that time, they had grown a lot.

“Ichigo!” Yuzu gasped and came running immediately. “It’s been so long!”

She hugged him gently, carefully avoiding his arm. “Yeah, it has been.”

Karin came up next to her. “Hey, you’ve looked better.”

Ichigo nodded. “Yeah, things have been rough for a while now. But it’s okay. They’re getting better,” he said, squeezing Grimmjow’s hand.

Isshin stood back and didn’t say anything yet, at least not until Ichigo looked at him and smiled slightly. “Yo, goat-face, you haven’t changed.”

Isshin smiled a little and nodded. “You’ve grown. I’m sorry I missed the last five years. I can never get that time back for us, but I’d like to be in your life again.”

Ichigo stared for a minute then nodded. “I don’t know how things will go, but I guess it will depend on the next few weeks and how it goes. Some bad things will happen, still.”

“Ichigo, what happened? Why’d you try to kill yourself?” Yuzu said, eyes welling with tears.

Ichigo sighed, looking at Isshin. “You didn’t tell them what happened?”

Isshin shook his head. “I didn’t. I figured that it was up to you whether you told them or not.”

“I don’t know if you’re old enough to hear it,” Ichigo said, looking at them.

“Old enough? Ichigo, you realize, we’re seventeen now. That’s old enough to know what’s happened,” Karin said, crossing her arms.

“I guess you are,” Ichigo smiled, still holding tightly to Grimmjow’s hand. “It’s going to come out soon, anyway. I’m pressing charges against them.”

“You are?” Isshin asked. “So, you want to try and put them away?”

Ichigo nodded. “But they’re going to say I agreed to do the things I did. I don’t have any proof of blackmail.”

“You have the text messages,” Grimmjow reminded him. “And Nnoitra’s phone has plenty of pictures.”

“Of what?” Karin insisted.

Ichigo turned away from her. “You tell them,” he told Grimmjow. “I can’t do it again.”

Both the girls turned to Grimmjow and he nodded. “Okay, babe. I’ll do it.” He took a deep breath. “So, a few weeks ago, my now ex friends decided they were going to gang up on Ichigo and rape him.” Karin and Yuzu both gasped and looked at each other. “I don’t know what put the thought in Nnoitra’s head, but then he took pictures and told Ichigo if he told anyone, they’d expose the pictures and say he agreed to it. They threatened to cause me problems by doing so, and Ichigo kept it a secret. Then they blackmailed him into continuing to do things with them. I found out today, but I thought he’d been cheating on me with someone, so I got angry and told him we were done. He broke down and that’s how he ended up here.”

“My God, Ichigo, I don’t know what to say!” Karin looked at him, eyes wide.

“There’s nothing to say. It will all come out when I press charges, or try to,” he said, sighing.

Yuzu was crying and she grabbed Ichigo’s other hand. “I’m sorry, Ichigo. We should have been there for you!”

“It’s not your fault. I chose to leave, and I chose to stay away. I could have contacted you guys if I really wanted,” Ichigo said.

“No, it’s not your fault, it’s yours,” Karin said, turning and glaring at Isshin.

“I’m not denying my fault in this,” Isshin said quietly. “But the only thing I can do is try and be there for him now,” he said. “If he’ll let me.”

“I don’t know how to feel right now, so I’m not making any decisions,” Ichigo said. “I just know what I have to do, and I know that I’ll need people to be there for me because I can’t do this alone.”

“You won’t be alone,” Grimmjow said. “Not ever again. I promise.”


End file.
